Limpiando la casa
by Aire2409
Summary: De los métodos de limpieza de Sakura como ama de casa.


**Limpiando la casa.**

Rating: K

Género: General.

Summary: De los métodos de limpieza de Sakura como ama de casa.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a **Mónica de La Parra**, excelente dibujante del grupo KakaSaku Spanish, quien me prestó la imagen para el fic. No sé si lea fics, pero muchas gracias._

**-o-**

Kakashi entró, llamó varias veces pero nadie respondió, la puerta estaba abierta, y bueno, era viejo conocido de la familia, supuso que podría entrar. No podían culparlo, era un día por demás cansado y aburrido (lo habitual en la torre); tenía ganas de estirar las piernas, logró salir al escaparse de su asistente y el asistente de su asistente de forma relativamente sencilla (tenía habilidades para escabullirse, había que ponerlas a prueba y practicarlas de vez en cuando, ¿no?). Caminando sintió bastante hambre y no deseaba encerrarse todavía en aquella oficina en la que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo desde que se le nombró hokage, así que casualmente pasó por ahí a la hora de la comida, afortunadamente Sakura cocinaba muy bien, de hecho el aroma de la comida ya se percibía y seguro estaba deliciosa.

Una vez dentro supo porque no le habían respondido, la música estaba alta, seguramente no le oían nada. Caminó un poco y llegó a la pequeña, modesta y muy hermosa sala. Entonces la vio, era la señora de la casa, dígase su antigua y pequeña alumna, bailaba a la par que limpiaba. Era día de limpieza.

No era ignorado por nadie cercano a la familia Uchiha Haruno que la madre gustaba de escuchar música (hasta bailar y cantar) cuando limpiaba. Siempre era un espectáculo digno de observar, al menos para él, pues se divertía mucho viéndola danzar con las escobas, trapeadores y cuando objeto de limpieza usaba.

Se acomodó en el respaldar del gran sillón solo por el gusto de escucharla cantar (desentonada y un poco gritona) y verla bailar. Dio un brinco, un giro, una patada, y cosas así, todo mientras iba y venía limpiando aquí y allá. Era bastante divertido y entretenido de ver.

Sakura se detuvo solo por el gusto de esperar la parte más emocionante de la balada.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí viene!- dijo emocionada, moviendo la mano libre al compás de la música, era su estribillo favorito.

-Es mi parte favorita también.

La pobre Sakura dio un salto del susto, a pesar del volumen alto de la música, era evidente que pudo escucharlo hablar, además pensaba estar sola, de pronto Kakashi llegaba y le hablaba muy cerca, ¡cómo no asustarse!

-¡Qué le pasa! ¡Casi me muero del susto!

Kakashi sonrió –lo siento, es que también me emocioné.

-Hum- Sakura gruñó intentando no sonrojarse mucho. Cierto que Kakashi sensei le había visto bailar con los utensilios de limpieza y escuchado cantar varias veces, pero no dejaba de sentirse avergonzada, sobretodo porque pensaba estar sola, dio rienda suelta a su talento vocal, dancístico y bueno… debió hacer el ridículo.

Haruno se alzó de hombros y le restó importancia, no tenía caso, además había pasado peores vergüenzas frente a ese hombre (algunas ni prefería recordarlas jamás), que la viera bailar con la escoba y cantar desentonada no era nada…

-Y se puede saber qué hace aquí.

-¿Así es como me recibes?

-Viene a comer… ¿verdad?

-Pues… pasaba por aquí…

Sakura sonrió –bien, bien. Puede quedarse. Sólo que me ayudará a terminar de limpiar y después comeremos. No tarda en llegar Sarada.

-Está bien, pero me disculpas si no utilizo tú método de limpieza.

Sakura rió y siguió barriendo, Kakashi sacudía. La canción siguió, llegaba una vez más a la mejor parte; Sakura reinició sus cantos, pues estaba tan emocionada que poco o nada le importaba que Kakashi sensei estuviera, total, que si le molestaba se aguantara, le iba a dar comida después de todo.

-Esta es mi parte favorita…- murmuró tarareando.

La canción llegó al climax, no pudo evitarlo y la mujer se puso a cantar y bailar aun con más entusiasmo que antes.

-Has mejorado el baile desde la última vez, lo del canto pues pensé que ya era causa perdida… pero… puede decirse que también has mejorado.

Sakura dejó la escoba para cruzarse de brazos -Oh vamos, así que cree que es mejor que yo ¿eh?

-Hum... No he dicho eso.

-¿Viene a criticarme de a gratis?Si se critica es porque se es mejor. Vamos a ver si es cierto.

Entonces le tomó la mano. Kakashi se negó un poco, no era el mejor bailarín, pero tampoco era tan malo, era como ella, ambos podían mejorar con la práctica.

-Sakura…

-No, no, no me venga con que se echará para atrás.

Kakashi sonrió resignado y le tomó la otra mano, empezando a bailar, Sakura también sonrió, de hecho empezó a reírse con los giros que le daba y lo torpe que debían verse los dos (ninguno de los dos era tan bueno), lo más gracioso de todo fue cuando no sólo cantó ella, Kakashi también empezó a tararear la canción.

-Y yo soy la cursi, ¿eh?- dijo soltando una risa divertida que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Bien… me has descubierto- dijo avergonzado, solo era un viejo cursi.

Sakura lo pisó, avergonzada hizo una mueca graciosa que llevó a que él riera despacio restándole importancia. En un rápido movimiento (un poco torpe) él le dio una vuelta y la inclinaba un poco, algo arriesgado y aventurado ante la poca soltura que tenían, era un nivel avanzado para ellos dos, pero les salió mas o menos decente.

-Vaya- dijo cuándo la levantó de un jalón -, definitivamente podría bailar mejor si se lo propusiera- Kakashi sonrió, dió dos pasos y la pisó borrando cualquier admiración en el rostro de Sakura.

-Lo siento.

-Aunque necesitará mucha, mucha práctica- murmuró divertida, aun con una mueca de dolor. -Sólo espero que nadie nos vea…- dijo Sakura, sabiendo que con ese atuendo de limpieza y bailando de esa manera se verían por demás ridículos y sería una escena por demás embarazosa.

-Hum... Pues yo espero que la comida valga la pena.

Ambos rieron bajo, completamente divertidos como un par de niños que comparten una travesura. Lo que los dos ignoraban es que desde la ventana tres pares de ojos los miraban.

Era Sarada, Boruto y Shikadai. Venían de la academia, había sido un día aburrido y tedioso. Escucharon la música y no pudieron evitar observar el par de siluetas que intentaban danzar mientras tarareaban la canción entre risas bajas.

-Tu mamá tiene mucho tiempo libre- murmuró Bolt ante el incomodo silencio que surgió entre ellos.

-Tal parece que Kakashi san también-dijo Shikadai.

Sakura rió ante el giro rápido, por poco y caían.

-Sí... Imagínate, en unos meses cuando mi papá lo sustituya tendrá mucho más tiempo libre…- dijo el rubio con tono suspicaz.

-¿Y eso qué?- al fin habló la niña, intrigada ante la seriedad de los otros dos.

Los niños se miraron, el que se atrevió a hablar fue Shikadai –por nada.

La niña arqueó los ojos, no convencida ante la respuesta. Su madre dio dos pasos al frente mientras cantaba entre sonrisas.

-No son tan malos- dijo Nara –, aunque tampoco tan buenos que digamos.

-Lo bueno es que ensayan mucho, ¿verdad?

-Solo están bailando- gruñó la niña, el tono del rubio le cayó pesado.

-Pues con mi papá nunca lo he visto así, ¿y con el tuyo?- preguntó riéndose el rubio.

Sarada se molestó, el niño se burlaba de ella –eso no solo sería estúpido y ridículo, también inadecuado, deja de decir tonterías.

Boruto sonrió ante su malhumor, le encantaba molestarla y no era difícil –Así que tu papá acaba de irse la semana pasada… ¿cuándo vuelve?

-Por lo menos en un mes, ¿por qué?- preguntó perspicaz.

Bolt se echó los brazos tras el cuello –por nada. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera, ¿no crees?

-¿Y eso qué? Siempre ha sido así, además ¿a ti que te importa?

-Nada…- y echó a andar, Sarada arqueó las cejas, no muy conforme -, si yo fuera él… vendría más seguido.

Sarada infló las mejillas, enojada –solo están bailando- murmuró la niña alzando las manos cuando finalmente entendió.

-Sí, sí… y no lo hacen tan mal- dijo él restándole importancia con sarcasmo, riéndose a costillas de su amiga. Shikadai los siguió aburrido.

-¡Que solo están bailando!- gritó enojada, Bolt siempre exageraba todo, además claro de que no había de que preocuparse.

Lejos, kilómetros lejos, esa misma tarde Sasuke recibió un pergamino convocado por su hija, le pedía regresar en pocos días por primera vez desde que aprendió a escribir, tal vez era que por fin lo extrañaba y se estaba suavizando un poco.


End file.
